User blog:Boss335GT/Followup to my previous post + new Jaune questions + poll
So after a week of not being here (full time uni does that to you), I'd like to post some responses to the comments on my previous post. Regarding the fist topic, what is Weiss's relationship with the Giant Armour, Da1337wolf raised an intersting point in that the Giant Armour is a form of training (hell anything is possible here) which is a sound theory in my book howerver there is some charm to that idea that they had a falling out and were fighting because of it. Moving on to the 2nd topic in my last post, did Weiss get her scar due to the punch from the Giant Armour I have to agree that it is too fine and shallow to be casued by a punch, it must have been from some injury from a bladed weapon, possibly her own. (anything is possible here, technically the trailers aren't even cannon) To the new topics! (why do I feel like I need to stand herocally with a fist in the air?) 1st on the list is Do you think that Jaune will get expelled from Beacon due to him faking his way in? (there is probably a good answer on the forum but haven't found it yet). Personally I think he is going to get a stern talking to from Ozpin (if he ever finds out) but is going to remain on a last warning if you would like to call it that, and would have to work hard and study to earn the trust of his felllow peers back. The 2nd topic I would like to put forth to the community is: Are there doing to be any serious relationships between some of the main characters? I'm really hoping Monty put this somewhere in the show, hell even if it was in the 2nd season i would be happy. It would add just that little bit extra to such a good show and I think that it something that is missing. I'm hoping that Jaune and Pyrrha (obvious choice) would be perfect. And for those who made it this far, poll time! How often do you visit the RWBY wiki on a daily basis? How often do you visit the RWBY Wiki Once a week Two to Four times a week Five to Seven times a week Daily 3rd (and unrelated topic) is what is your custom PC build? I'd like to find one thats worse than mine (although mine was free from the tip bar the GPU, I brought that. To cut to the chase one may say mine is: Intel Pentuium D 960 @ 3.2GHz Gigabyte Radeon HD 7770 GHz Edition (cost me $99 AUD) 1GB RAM Seagate Barracuda 7200 RPM 320 GB HDD and a underpowered 350W PSU And finally I personally thank you if you read this you earn a cookie (no one wants Oreos it seems) and leave a comment down below on your throughts and opinions! i greatly appreciate hearing your thoughts and will post a follow up soon. Category:Blog posts